This invention relates to a heat-controlled sanitary bathing device, which is intended for use on a water-closet, bidet or the like.
Heat controlled sanitary bathing devices are becoming popular more and more these days. The sanitary bathing device of this sort generally has a pressurized water source, a heater for heating feed water from the source, a bidet portion with a nozzle for spraying heated water from the heater, and a stop valve provided between the pressurized water source and the heater for controlling the flow rate of water to be supplied from the pressurized water source to the heater. In operation, as soon as the stop valve is opened, water is fed from the pressurized water source to the heater, the heated water then being fed to the nozzle of the bidet portion and sprayed toward the user.
In this type of sanitary bathing device, the control of the temperature of feed water has an especially great importance to ensure safe bathing. In a case where a service tap is used as the pressurized water source, it is difficult to effect temperature control because of pressure fluctuations in the service water. Therefore, it is desirable to use a combination of a water reservoir and a pump as the pressurized water source. In this instance, however, there occur pressure variations on the discharge side of the pump according to the open angle of the water cock, and as a result giving rise to variations in the load of the pump motor which could be a cause of motor troubles. Besides, the conventional bathing device is complicated in construction and costly.